


Cellophane  ; Karlnapity

by Jumbiso



Series: they wanna see us apart. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Revival, Forgetting lovers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Running Away, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumbiso/pseuds/Jumbiso
Summary: Tears dropped onto the paper, painful choked sobs escaping Karl's throat as he dropped the glass pen. His hands shaking lightly, before he let out a calmed breath, continuing to write.OrKarl is slowly starting to forget things, and starts to write a goodbye letter to his lost lovers, but only more pain is to come.The playlist for the fic ; https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ov1CIC21726LLRoSFgBBg?si=42902aa2eeb54278
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: they wanna see us apart. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. they're waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so short :[ I wasn't sure what to write and I wanted to leave the more juicy details for later chapters, since theres only going to be 5 for this work, I wanted to just let you all know that there will be major character death :)

Karl's hands lightly trace the rough paper sucking in the a breath that he wanted to avoid breathing out. 

  
The snow treading on the outside of his windows, the soft glow of the milky clouds, and dusky sky, he flicks his eyes before nimbly picking up the inked pen, the glass structure of it still never not amazed him.   
He paused pressing the end of it to his lips, unsure on how to write a letter like this. Glancing around the room before looking at the candle flickering, remembering about Sapnap's flickering fire, the flame inside of him.   
Placing the glass pen to the paper he wrote, 

  
_Dear Sapnap,_

  
_I wasn't sure how to write a letter like this, I've tried so many times but all I've gotten was overwhelmed with a bitter pain. I forget things, not on purpose, not on accident either. The absolute pain of it all, is I'm going to forget you and Quackity at one point. I'm going to loose all of the grasp on how I love you, and Quackity._

  
_I miss those days, before I made the mistake, the countless mistakes that I can't even tell you about, or I'll risk truly loosing you. This is all of my fault, but I needed to stop whatever was going to kill us all._  
_I hope you and Quackity understand that I might start forgetting small things about you guys, and I apologize so so much, I love you both dearly, truly._

  
Tears dropped onto the paper, painful choked sobs escaping Karl's throat as he dropped the glass pen. His hands shaking lightly, before he let out a calmed breath, continuing to write, 

  
_Now, I continue to cry, the bitter of it all truly hurts to even think about, I don't want to forget you, don't let me forget you, both of you. For now, I am leaving, I need more answers, even if it kills me._

_Stay close, Karl Jacobs._

  
Karl stopped, his heart racing, a pang of hurt gracing his entire body, everything around him spinning a sickly feeling racing to his lungs. His fingers closing in on the glass pen, he paused hearing the crack before looking down to his right hand.  
The glass pricked his inner palm, his breath catching up with him, he stood up grabbing a piece of cloth before rapping around his already hurt palm. His hands shaking. 

  
Steading his breaths he finally folded the note, placing it on the table of their small home, he looked over his shoulder into the room all three boys shared. He smiled, a smile only show as bitter. 

  
He paused turning to the wall were a small sign showed small letters, that read, " ** _They're watching._** " and that's where everything fell into place. 


	2. They're watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,,, they're watching ,,,, 
> 
> \- death implied in this chapter. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has mild hints of death being implied, as well as panic attacks in a way?

This time, Karl wouldn't let anything wrong happen to his lovers, everything felt so goddamn star-crossed to him, just wrong, and horrid. 

  
The early morning chill bit his cheeks, as he slowly let his horse go forward, he watched the world around him moving. A bitter voice caved through his head, "They are watching." or the alternative words, "Don't forget." 

  
He let out a small sniffle, as rain patted onto his forehead, a grasp of pain as he barely remember one late afternoon curled up on his bed next to Sapnap, the quiet stutter of love. Now? He was running away from home, running away from that soft bed, that warm dance of love.

  
He felt his horse stutter on it's hooves, a horror of seeing a spider, he smiled softly giving her a pat. It was only morning so it wouldn't be a huge problem, but anyways, he slid off of the mare, giving her a soft pat.  
Karl slowly approached the spider, sword in hand, his diamond boots feeling heavy, after a struggle and a few spider bites, it was dead. 

  
Karl's hands shook with a sudden fear of what was happening around him, his tongue burned, a dense metal feeling filling his lungs, he felt heavy, as if he was dying, the sudden pain in his chest spiked up as well as he leaned back onto a large tree.

  
The voices continued, "They're watching" so close into Karl's ear, his lungs felt smothered with black soot, heavy ashes, and death. The choked sound of wallowing pain escaped his throat as he slid down the tree, a trembling blackness surrounding his view.  
When Karl first woke up, he felt fresh, renewed, warm. Not dead. His throat didn't burn, nor did it feel like he was being strangled. Until he was knocked out again.

  
The second time Karl woke up his surroundings were light, extremely cool as well, there was a breath of air caught in his throat, a striking image of his two lovers, Sapnap and Quackity. The rest of the room was white, actually everything was white, besides the two men before him.

  
His two lovers turn their heads over to him, their lips moving, as they hiss, "They're watching" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed <3 I'm starting to think the first book is going to be a lot shorter than the second one ill be coming out :] I wanted to make these chapters short because I don't have a ton of motivation right now esp with school work :]]]

**Author's Note:**

> Oops also! In case there are some spelling mistakes, It's very late rn and I just don't have the spirit to go back and reread everything, I'll do it in the morning though. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
